Can I Keep You
by crazylove06
Summary: Tony and Michelle:Post Season 4:Last Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of 24. All other characters are based on fiction

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Flashes came to her of the life they shared, beautiful memories she had clung to during the divorce, mainly to keep from going insane in the pain she felt when she left. Moments earlier she saw the monitor go red with fire and flame, taking her reason to live with it. Darkness surrounded her thoughts now, what to do next, where to go, but the most agonizing of them all was what to do with the rest of her life. After all he was the reason she was born, her purpose in life. A recollection came to her just then, a painfully tender memory…..

_They had decided to go to his parents for Christmas. Tony wanted his family to meet the women who had changed his life, made him a better person, the women who consumed his heart and soul. She had been reluctant at first. She was afraid to meet his parents, perhaps it was she thought she didn't deserve to be accepted into this wonderful family Tony always went on about. _

_Finally she agreed. They arrived and to her heart wrenching surprise, she was greeted with hugs, kisses, laughter and everything she had dreamed about when she was a little girl, just a blissfully normal, happy family. _

_Sometime later as she was watching the Almeida children try to guess what Santa was bringing them she couldn't help but let her mind wander to what her life would be without CTU, she could have a home, a family; children. These thoughts entered Tony and Michelle's minds from time to time, particularly after one of those days where you want to crawl under a rock. Tony assured her one day they would just leave, pack their bags and go somewhere they would never find them. But it was only a dream, for once you entered CTU it became part of you and wishes of children and freedom seemed impossible. A small tear crept down her face but she caught it before anyone would notice._

"_Can I keep you?" That voice drew her out of her despaired thoughts and brought her back._

"_Forever." She would always tell him. Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist as he drew in the scent of her. Tony had it all planned, a crisp winter walk followed by a blanket to rest on under the stars, which could rarely be seen in Los Angeles. They sat together and Michelle noticed Tony was getting a little fidgety. _

"_Is there something wrong, you seem…I don't know… nervous." She said with a slight giggle. Though Tony hadn't been more nervous in his entire life he couldn't help but smile at her laugh._

"_Do you love me Michelle?" He said with a small quiver in his voice._

_This stunned her. Tony was always going on about how she had saved his life, but in reality he saved hers._

"_Of course I love you, what's going on baby…you ok?" She asked, searching his face for some kind of answer for his behavior. She found it in his hand. He spoke soft words of undying love and passion, how his heart forever belonged to her. Then the question he'd wanted to ask since the day that angelic face walked into his life, since their first kiss. _

"_Michelle, you are my eternity, will marry me?"_

_Her eyes watered, her mouth parted, and that tiny word that meant a lifetime of happiness escaped her lips, "yes". He slipped the ring on her finger, and the one he bought for himself on his while the last of the tears subsided. Kissing became passionate and hungry as he laid her down on the blanket to make love. Her first time, and the devotion she saw in his eyes as he slowly and gently moved with within her was overpowering. It was as if he was touching every emotion inside her, and as she breathed his name the world stopped._

And now he's gone. A familiar sound in an unfamiliar life of misery rang. Who could be calling? She isolated herself in the past six months, avoided anyone who loved her and whom she loved, friends, Tony's family, anyone. After all she didn't deserve their kindness. She left him because she thought he would get better, so that he could move on from whatever it was that caused him so much pain, her life. And now on the day she found that she was wrong; that he had loved her every second of those days, didn't blame her for anything and was just as miserable as she had been…the phone rang again. This time she answered and when she heard that voice, the one that could always calm her fears. The voice she wanted to her when she was 90 and about to part from this world.

An explosion of light came before her. And when she fell into his arms that world of pain was gone. Between two lovers there is only light.

**Author's Note Please Read**

**Ok so there's chapter one, the second will go into resolving all the issues they have, I know a lot of people hate season 4, I know I did, but just trust me I have a lot of theories on day four and I think T/M fans will like them…Drop me a review if you get a minute! If this story goes well I plan to do a post season 2 story where it explains more in depth about everything.**


	2. Leaving The Past

**Author Note: Ok sorry if this chapter feels rushed and to descriptive but I gave it my best shot (Just so you know ahead of time I believe Tony was ****never**** "with" Jen and it describes how in this chapter)**

"When we get back I'm handing in my resignation." She said.

He put his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. They said goodbye to their old life, it was a bittersweet moment but a proud one. They had escaped.

He looked over at her as he drove; she looked like an angel, well an angel who could barely keep her eyes open. They agreed to go her apartment afterwards.

"Sweetheart how did you survive on this, I mean it's insane." He said whil looking through her empty cabinets.

"Yeah well some of us just aren't as talented as you." She teased.

He looked over at her and gave a little wink.

Suddenly a thought hit her, something she completely forgotten to tell him. The day went so fast she had to find time to breathe and she hadn't told him yet. She ran to him, to his strong arms.

"Tony I was never with Bill I promise, I'm sorry I forgot …" She started.

"Shh, I now sweetheart he told me, just relax… Baby I just want you to know I was never with Jen, I mean she wanted more but I just… I couldn't…I… Michelle from the moment I met you until the day I die you're the only one I want, the only one I need and it just felt wrong. I appreciate her giving me somewhere to stay. I think I would have killed myself driving drunk because of how much I missed you if I had nowhere to go. I just couldn't be with her, I didn't want to. It was like that pit you get in your stomach only…"

"Only it was like a pit in your heart." She finished. He looked at her curiously.

"I felt the same way with Bill. I…" And then the tears came. She thought it an odd time for them but it was out of her control. He carried her gently to the bed and sat beside her. He brushed her cheek, kissed her eyelids, spoke words of comfort, and stroked the bridge of her nose until she feel into a deep sleep. He decided to pick up his stuff now, well now that Michelle knew the truth. When Jen called he wanted to tell Michelle nothing was going on, that he was never with her.

He started to explain that he should have told her because hearing it said from anyone else he knew what she would be thinking. But he thought that if thinking he had moved on could break down her walls, finally get her to open up to him he had to give it a shot and say nothing. And it worked to his utter relief. Now he was so happy she knew the truth, he could only ever be with Michelle, no one else.

He walked into the house. When he'd been living her Jen brought her share of boyfriends home, one night when Tony was beyond drunk and thinking of Michelle. He heard something about wanting to make the new "hottie" at work jealous. She started hitting on him, he looked over and saw Michelle's face; he whispered her name. Jen pulled back and Tony realized his surroundings, he ran in his room saying no. Michelle was the love of his life; he would never be with anyone but her.

The next day he packed his bags, determined to get out of there. Then Jack called him.

He figured by the phone call earlier Jen found the bags then called to heal her wounded ego. They both knew she didn't really care, just too much rejection, something she really hated.

She took it so personally, she hated to be rejected, and ever since then she had been really personal, getting into his business and he couldn't stand it. She was constantly putting him down to make herself feel better but it would all end today. He opened the door and saw a new guy exit her room with her.

Tony just smiled.



"I let you stay here, make sure you don't do anything stupid, and you turn me down. God your pathet…"

"Jen, I really appreciate you letting me stay here, and I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as she makes me, because when you do, it's like everything else in the world doesn't even matter, and all you feel is love." He stated.

After Jen had called him she wanted to get back at him for rejecting her for the second time. There was this new man, well she and her friends would laugh at him and call him a boy, which she knew had a crush on her. He'd been eyeing her for weeks but was too shy to say anything; she called him up, and seduced him into bed. She had an elaborate plan to "show Tony what he's been missing" all this time.

But when she heard the sincerity in his voice she realized she was glad, glad he had rejected her, because that kind of love inspired her. She kept him around at first so she could have help paying the rent, but underneath it all he was a decent guy, that's about all she knew about him except what she heard in his drunken rants. But she liked the idea of loving that much, not him but someone.

"Thanks for the appreciation, I'm glad your with her, you should be, go and be happy or whatever" she said with a slight smile.

"Good luck Jen."

Once he stepped out the door he felt like a brick had been removed from his chest, like the bubble of misery and agony he had surrounded himself in was gone. All he could think about was her, her face, her smell, god he had to see her, touch and taste her, breathe her in. Groceries could wait. He picked up a bouquet of her favorite flowers and sped home.

Jen turned to that clumsy boy. "Hey you want to go to dinner?"

"Really? With you? Yeah." He said just before he slipped.

This made Jen laugh like she hadn't in a long time. They ended up getting married and going to Europe, a dream of Jen's since she was a girl.

Michelle was soaking in the bathe, the warm water encircling her body. She pulled her knees to her chest and allowed herself to relax. She found his note of where he was going and decided she needed to find a way to kill the time. She closed her eyes and soon darkness came. The next feeling she felt was a hand stroking her back.

"Chelle you ok, you fell asleep"

"Um yeah, sorry I guess I was more tired than I thought. " She said, uddenly becoming aware of just how naked she was.

"I should get out, um could you hand me a towel?" She said a little nervously.

"You don't have to get out yet, here let me help you" he grabbed a lofa and gently caressed her back with it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations it was causing. She looked up at him, looking into each other's eyes they could see the soul that was entangled between them. Talking would have to wait.

**Author Note: Please Read**

**Ok so I hope that clearly explained how I believe he was never with her. **

**And now that that's all out of the way let me know what you think.**


	3. Just For Love

**Authors Note: Ok here's chapter 3, there's some tasteful sexuality in this.**

He carried her to the bed. She tried to reach up for his clothes but he stopped her hand. He spent what felt like forever just taking her in, her beauty, her scent. He took one of the flowers he had bought her and ran it all across her body, starting with her eyes, to her neck, her breasts, and down to her perfect thighs.

He took his shirt off and she helped him with his pants and boxers. They just lay there, nothing between them, touching each other's skin, just being together. Something was different about her though. He knew every inch of her body but he noticed a lot more scars than normal.

"When I left I took as many field missions as they would allow me, I guess I…" she tried to explain when she felt his lips on hers, silencing her hurt. He moved down her face to the most sensitive spot on her neck. He touched every silky piece of skin on her body, touching and tasting every part of her and her doing the same.

She was shivering all over. He had been her first, and she would be his last. A strange sort of idea, but it was like she had re-virginised him to where he only craved her depths, her warmth and smell. He moved into her, rocking painfully slowly, kissing her eyelids and whispering her name. They were losing control fast, he tried to slow down but it had been too long, fever took over them both and all that mattered was that kiss that happened before they collapsed together. He stayed on top of her, brushing her hair, looking into each other's eyes and soaking in what had just occurred.

(Some time later…)

He gently rubbed his hands across her back and waist, he loved the afterglow of their lovemaking, but something wasn't right. Usually she was draped across his chest, head resting in his neck, talking about everything and nothing. But her back was facing him, arms around her like she was without warmth.



"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Mm, oh nothing" she lied and sat up putting his shirt around her naked form.

"I…you know I think I just need some water." She quickly got up before he could touch her.

Michelle grabbed a glass of water, though that was far from her problem. She didn't know why she was acting this way. He saved her life, he still loved her, and despite the fact she knew she had no right to be, she was relieved he wasn't with anyone during their time apart. She guessed she just wanted to know what she did that made him push her away. She tried; she tried to be as compassionate, understanding, and loving as she could be. But after a year and a half, she thought it was her, maybe he wanted her to go, and she did because all she ever wanted was for him to be happy. She sacrificed her happiness for him. It was coming back, that tightening in her chest so painful she thought she might lose her ability to breathe. She had to know, she…

"Michelle," He called out to her.

"What" she said shattering the cup on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked, his concern growing by the second.

"Nothing" she said and started to clean up.

"I mean you saved my life and I left, I tried Tony I really did" she was now bordering on hysteria.

Michelle was a strong woman, the strongest he knew. But he knew even the strongest need to break every once in a while.

"Michelle leave it, it doesn't matter baby just come here." He pulled her into his lap.

"Shh its ok I got you, I know you tried." He rocked her for several minutes while she caught her breathe.

"Michelle nothing excuses the way I treated you, I just didn't know how to handle it so I stopped communicating with you. I'm so sorry I'm…"

"Tony you don't have to. You were willing to give 20 years for me and I..."

"Michelle don't please" his voice shaking.

"When you left I isolated myself in our house for 4 months, I barely went out except for food and beer. Once the divorce papers became final I had to get out, you were everywhere around me and it hurt too much. I went out and got so drunk I woke up on Jen's couch and well you know the rest of that, how I couldn't be with her. This wasn't your fault. You tried everything you could; I'm going to be what I was. I mean you think those three years were good you just wait…"

This got a small smile and a slight laugh from her shaking form.

"There's my beautiful girl." Tony said as he cupped her face.

"I love you Michelle."

"I love you to. I wanted to save you, and I wanted to come back but I thought you hated me and I was afraid, I just thought you would be happier…"

"I never hated you and don't you dare say anything like that again, you are everything in this world to me do you understand me? We both thought we were doing what's right but we were both dying a little more every day, from now on we talk about everything ok sweetheart?"



"K" she said. He kissed her lips passionately and desperately. He carried her to the bed and they made love for hours, each time more intense than the next.

They lay there, this time the way it should be. Michelle lying on his chest, head in the crook of his neck, which she continuously told him was the safest place in the world. He reached over gently and took something out of his wallet. She felt something being slipped on her finger.

"Can I keep you?" he said as he kissed her ring finger.

"Forever." She smiled and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep.


	4. Rest

**Authors Note: Here's chapter four, it gets much fluffier from here**** on out****Hope everyone had a good holiday!**** Also of course reviews are appreciated.**

Michelle slept most of the day, except for the times Tony would wake her up to make love. Once during the day they had moved over to the couch. When both their stomachs wouldn't leave them alone Tony decided to cook a nice meal with the little food she had. He set their plates on the table while she pushed two chairs close together. Michelle didn't want to lose the warmth his body provided, seeing as Tony saw no point in getting dressed.

He noticed she had a little trouble eating, and this made him feel quite uneasy. She didn't really eat much lately so it was hard for her to swallow a big meal. Michelle found it hard to eat when she constantly felt like there was a weight on her chest, that weight being a mixture of despair and guilt. But that was in the past now, though Tony still wanted to tell her of his concern and push her to eat a little more. He looked over at her and couldn't help but stare; he loved how she looked when she ate. Everything about her just got to him, making him want her more every day. He decided his worries could wait until later, not wanting to spoil a perfect moment by nagging her, though she would just laugh and say she was fine. After they finished Michelle decided she wanted to snuggle under a blanket and maybe watch some news, so they headed for the couch.

"Mm…could you hand me the remote, I want to check the weather" she said, her eyes searching the room to find it, smiling up at him when she realized he was staring at her once again. He hadn't seen her smile like that in so long. Seeing her happy again meant everything in the world to him. He suddenly felt the urge to make torrid love to her for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Tony located the remote and decided to throw it across the room.

"Let's make love" he said whilst nuzzling her neck.

She just giggled at his attempts. "Tony we've been making love for hours" she insisted. But it was useless. That feeling of fever that coursed through her body whenever he looked at her like that was too much. His eyes were brimming with tears of love and desire, telling her he wanted to touch and taste every piece of her over and over. She couldn't resist and ended up encircled in his arms in the throws of passion once more.

Sometime later her sweat covered body was lying on his chest as he caressed her skin and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She fell asleep quickly and he carried her to the bed where he knew she would be more comfortable.

He loved watching her sleep, seeing the rise and fall of her chest. It soothed him, to know she was content and safe. The dark circles around her eyes told him she had barely slept in months. At least the alcohol would make him pass out so he could sleep, though most of that time was spent with Michelle. She came to him in dreams nearly every night, haunting him and comforting him at the same time. But he didn't want to think about that know. All he wanted to do was feel her velvety skin against his.

He just looked at how beautiful she was and decided he wanted to do something for her tonight, something special to celebrate their love and new life. He lay there, stroking her body and planning tonight all out. There would be dinner, dancing (her favorite thing), flowers, but more importantly he wanted to renew his vows to her. He would never be able to find the words to describe the love he felt for her every minute of the day, but he would do his best, just like he did at their first wedding. Also he wanted to get her out of this apartment. When he first stepped into the living room it was dark and disheartened, it just wasn't her. The rest of the apartment was the same way. He could tell she had many bad memories in this place, memories of being alone, but hopefully tonight he could add one good memory before they found a new house. He slowly got up, put his clothes on, walked back over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Sweetheart…baby, open your eyes" he said, gently kissing her shoulder to wake her up.

"What is it?" she replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm going to get some groceries for dinner tonight. I won't be to long ok" he said rather coyly, not wanting to give away her surprise.

"Oh, well here give me a minute, I'll get dressed and go with you." She started to get up but he encouraged her to lay back down. He looked at her tired, sweet face and started kissing her eyelids shut.

"No stay here, you look so tired honey its really starting to worry me" he admitted. Tony knew Michelle didn't like to be coddled, but she just smiled that beautiful smile of hers and told him she was fine, that she just needed a little more rest.

"I'll be home soon honey" he said. Home. Nothing felt as wonderful as saying that word with actual meaning again. She was home to him and always would be.

"Well if you want a shower first…" she started but was silenced by his kiss.

"Mm that's ok; I want to smell like you all day," he said with a tender kiss. He pulled the blanket more snugly around her, knowing she got cold easily, gave her one last kiss on the forehead and headed for the car.

She'd never noticed before but she loved hearing his footsteps moving on the floor. It was domestic and comforting, something she never thought she'd miss until it was gone.

When she heard the door shut she grabbed his pillow and put it in place of her own. They'd been apart to long and she just wanted something of his beside her while she slept. Though it was a little silly, it made her feel safe. Her eyelids got heavier and soon she found herself surrounded in dreams once again.


	5. Suprise

**Author Note: So here's chapter five, I hate to be a review natzi but I would really appreciate if you had any suggestions, what you like or don'****t etc... would ****really be great. Hope you enjoy and hope everyone had a great new year.**

It only took Tony a few hours to gather what he needed. He picked up the food, another bouquet of her favorite flowers, he found a CD with what she considered the most romantic love songs, and he made an appointment at city hall for the next day to get remarried. He always thought of Michelle as his wife, even through those six months, nothing changed that, he just wanted to make it official. He also wanted to find them a house as soon as possible. He decided to tell Michelle tonight so in the next few weeks they could go house hunting.

He had his surprise all planned out. On his way out the door he noticed Michelle's apartment had a balcony and thought that would be the perfect place to set everything up. He could move the table and some chairs out there for dinner, it was the perfect amount of space for dancing, and he loved the idea of sitting outside with her and looking at the stars, something they frequently did together during their marriage.

He was on his way back and a strange and wonderful thought hit him. It had only been two hours and already he missed her, missed her face and sweet smile. He'd spent every minute while they were apart missing her, he just couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. He noticed his foot instinctively hit the gas a little harder.

Meanwhile…

Michelle peacefully slept for about an hour. The warmth Tony's body left on the bed comforting her and letting her have a tranquil rest. But soon it began to get cold. She started to toss and turn in her sleep. The beautiful dream she was having was slipping away and all she saw were eyes. They started out as her brothers', blaming her for his failed marriage and having his kids taken away. Then it was Paula and Mason and everyone else who died that day. She found herself back in the hotel, hearing those people's screams and seeing their bloody faces. She saw Audrey, heard her cry for her lost love. And then she saw the love of her life's eyes, Tony's eyes. He was surrounded in flames, his skin was burning and she couldn't stop it.

"Please no…I'm so sorry" she cried in her sleep, begging for it all to stop.

Tony walked in the door, ready to give her a serene, romantic night. He heard cries from the bedroom and as he ran in he was horrified at what he saw. She was visibly shaking, her body was covered in sweat, the cries he heard coming from her were enough to frighten him. He ran over to the bed and put his hands on her face, pleading with her to open her eyes, wanting to get her out of this nightmare.

"Michelle please wake up, everything's alright," he said and was thankful to see her eyes opening. Though it may have stopped the screaming she was still crying and horribly shaking. He pulled her up into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. After several minutes he pulled her face back to see if she was alright. She had a look of terror in her eyes that Tony didn't think he could ever forget.

"Shh, it's ok it was just a bad dream. "

"It was so real, I could see everyone I've failed, Paula, Danny, Audrey, you. They were all around me. Tony I'm so sorry, please…please…" she cried.

He looked her straight in the eyes and said "Hey, you've never let me or anyone else down. You're the most kindhearted person I know so don't even think that. Oh, baby please don't cry. I've got you, I've got you…" He kept repeating those words until she stopped crying.

Her body began to relax and her eyes felt heavier. To this day it amazed her how Tony could calm any of her fears simply by holding her.

He looked at her and could tell she was somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He decided to lay her back down and put her back to sleep. He lay with her for another half hour, stroking her face and whispering sweet things in her ear, hoping she wouldn't have another dream. By her breathing he could tell she was in a very deep sleep and crawled out of the bed. He went into the living room and gathered the things he needed to start dinner. He left her bedroom door open so he could hear if she was having another bad dream.

She woke up about an hour later to a delicious smell. She was about to go see what Tony had cooked up when she saw a red dress layed out on the chair in her room. She went over and looked at the note that was there with it.

Sweetheart,

Follow the rose petals

Love

Overly excited to see what he was up to, she slipped the dress on, it was one of Tony's favorites, the straps went around her neck and the dress itself was backless. She fixed her hair up and stepped out of the room and saw the petals. They led to the balcony so she went, opened the door and looked in awe. There were candles spread out everywhere, soft music was playing, a delicious dinner was set out on the table, and above all she saw a handsome Tony in a nice black suit.

"Tony this is so… amazing…how…when did you do this?" she asked still in awe.

"It's just a little something for my beautiful wife, and speaking of that I made an appointment for us at city hall tomorrow to get officially married. I know it's not as romantic as our first wedding but…"

"No it's perfect. I still can't believe you did all this, it's so beautiful." She continued to look around at the scenery, it looked like a dream.

"I just wanted to give you one good memory in this place before I get you the hell out of here. It's not fair I got to leave the place that made me miserable but you have to stay here. After the holidays I thought we could go house hunting."

"I love you so much" she said.

"Michelle you're my eternity, loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done… Well I thought we could eat and then a little dancing."

"That sounds wonderful honey" she said with a little giddiness in her voice.

They ate their dinner and made small conversation, mainly just enjoying the beautiful night. Once they were finished he asked her to join him in a dance.

"God I haven't seen you in this suit in a while. I gotta say it's looking pretty sexy." His face lit up with a huge smile.

"Well you look spectacular and sexy as always, you know this is my favorite dress" he said with a wink.

They swayed softly together, it wasn't really about dancing, it was about enjoying the closeness of the act. Neither wanted to let go but Tony's foot was starting to hurt so they sat down on a blanket together. Tony noticed she had little goose bumps so he wrapped his jacket around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, occasionally kissing it.

"It's so beautiful out here" she said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Only he wasn't looking up at the sky, he was looking at her.

Suddenly she felt a hand go under her dress and caress her thigh. Though she was enjoying it she couldn't help but tease him a little in his attempts.

"Oh I know your plan now, a romantic night that ends back in the bedroom, very sly of you" she teased him.

"Well I have to admit calling me agent Almeida earlier today was quite a turn on, can you blame me with that kind of talk." She playfully hit him in the shoulder, secretly enjoying the playful mood he was in. Tony found the weak spot on her neck and began kissing it slowly. She sighed and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tony stood up and led her to the bedroom.

Her back was now pressed against the wall. His kisses were fierce and desperate. He pulled her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He encouraged her to lie on her stomach and when she did he kissed all the way down her exposed back whilst undoing to strap around her neck. She turned over, her breasts exposed, lips in full pout, and her face flushed. He kissed all the way down her neck while she worked to get his shirt off.

"I love you Tony," she said with such honesty in her eyes it nearly took his breath away. He froze at that moment, pulled her body into his lap and just held her.

"Say it again, say you love me again," he pleaded with her.

"I love you so much Tony." He kissed her lips and worked to get the rest of her dress off. Moments later, rid of their clothes, heavily breathing, he slipped inside her warmth, moving and enjoying the moment. She kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. She mesmorized him and he felt the need to say something.

"Thank you Michelle. Thank you for giving us a second chance, for being who you are, and for loving me. I can't ever be apart from you again, I love you so much. I'll die first... You know I dreamt of you, I made love to you in my dreams almost every night when we were apart and…" He couldn't finish. He was overcome with tears and he just let them out. His heart was beating so fast, consumed with so much love for her he thought it might rip out. He held as tightly as he could and Michelle kissed his face. He put his head down on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was going as fast as his and words seemed inadequate.

Soon they were moving together again, looking into each other's eyes the whole time. She'd been the only women he'd been with in seven years and still she managed to amaze him with the intensity and devotion she put into their love making.

Afterwards the lay together, limbs entangled and her drifting off to sleep.

"I love you so much Michelle. You're my whole life. I promise you I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

He wanted to sleep but his heart was just beating too fast in love for her. He watched her sleep all night; he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wanted to spend every second with her, making her smile for the rest of his life.


	6. Home For The Holidays

**Author's N****ote: Hey there, well here's chapter 6 for everyone. It would be great if people could review and let me know how they like the story**

Tony groaned as he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked around and found it on the dresser. They still had a lot of unpacking to do in their new home, but that was half the fun as Michelle would say. Looking over at his wife, as of two weeks now, and seeing how sweet she looked he decided not to wake her and take the call in the other room.

They had gotten remarried at city hall, not what Tony considered romantic so afterwards he took her out to a lovely lunch by the beach. They joked how if they didn't get jobs soon they wouldn't be eating at all. After discussing some options, Michelle came up with a great idea to start a business, something in security. They decided that after her lease was up in another two weeks, and they moved into a house they could start planning it.

It didn't take them long to find the perfect house, a week to be exact. One of Michelle's friends worked in real estate and found them something quickly, and because she knew Tony and Michelle so well she could give them some great options, ones they would both love. They put an offer on one of the houses, it was homey and spacious, exactly what they were looking for.

Within another week they were packed and ready to move in. They'd gotten the furniture in first, then the boxes, which were still lying around. Michelle blamed it on Tony, every time she would suggest unpacking she'd somehow end up in his arms and back in the bedroom to make love, which is exactly what had happened last night.

Tony looked at his caller ID and saw his mother, Amanda, on the screen. He hadn't called her in about 2 months so he prepared for the guilt trip of a lifetime, one of his mother's specialties.

"Hey mom, so how are you" he said, not really knowing how to begin.

"How am I? Tony where have you been, we've all been so worried about you."

"Listen mom, I know I should have stayed in touch, but I was a mess. I couldn't let you guys see me like that. Michelle is here now and she pulled me out of my misery and were remarried and…" He heard a scream of joy on the other end of the phone. Amanda was so delighted to hear about Michelle coming back to his life. They talked for a while longer and per tradition, she invited them over for the holidays.

Michelle began to wake, mostly because she could no longer feel Tony's skin against hers. She heard him rustling around until he came in the bedroom door.

"Hey there sleepyhead, you finally awake?" He gently pushed some stray curls out of her face.

"Who was calling?" she asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That was my mother. She was so excited to hear we're married…again, and wants us to come down for Christmas." Tony noticed the smile from her face was gone and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh" was the only answer she gave.

"So if that's ok with you the next plane leaves tonight, if we get on it we can make it in time for Christmas Eve tomorrow." He waited for her reply, she looked as though she wanted to object but said nothing. They packed as quickly as possible, which wasn't too hard since most of their things were already in boxes and suitcases, then they boarded the plane.

She didn't talk much since they left the house, it seemed strange to Tony, he knew Michelle loved his family, but something was clouding her eyes, it was guilt.

"What?" she asked with a slight edge to her tone when she saw him looking over.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were planning to say more than five words to me this entire trip?" he replied with the same edge.

"Look I'm sorry, I just…have a lot on my mind I guess." She looked down, as if ashamed of something.

"Michelle you can talk to me about anything, what's going on? You've been acting weird ever since my mother called."

"It's just, I haven't spoken to them since…well you know. What if they don't want to see me, what if they hate me or…" She felt him press his forehead against hers, signaling he wanted her to calm down and listen to his comforting words.

"God I love you… Michelle you have to stop carrying this guilt with you, I'm so sorry I'm the reason that beautiful light that burns inside of you is so dim, but trust me, we'll get through this, they love you and always have, from the first time they met you so you have nothing to worry about baby."

"Ok Tony" she said, with still a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

They arrived in the later morning, the whole car ride Michelle had been beyond nervous about what to say and do. When they came to the door Tony's parents burst out, and she was greeted with nothing but the utmost love and joy his family brought. She felt so cherished, it was a little overwhelming. Tony gave her a little "I told you so" smile as they went in.

They got settled first, his mother set them up in Tony's old room. It was filled with baseball posters and old awards, Tony never realized how much he'd missed this room. Afterwards, they all just sat around, enjoying the company of family. All of Tony's siblings were there, catching up with the remarried couple.

Dinner was rolling around and Amanda had ordered from their favorite restaurant. She liked to save the cooking for Christmas and she decided to send Tony and his father, give them a chance to catch up.

The car ride has been pleasant for Tony, mostly small talk here and there, but Robert soon decided they needed to have a real talk.

"So what have you been doing? Last I heard from you was two months ago." Tony saw a hint of pain in his eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry dad. I just didn't want to hurt anymore of the people I loved, like I hurt Michelle. When Michelle left my whole world fell apart and I was a mess."

Tony continued the story about where he lived, of how he had rejected his roommate because of how much he loved Michelle. How he was just trying to forget the pain but it only made it stronger, how he thought of Michelle every second and couldn't be with anyone else.

"Well I'm proud of you son. Most men don't have the dignity to respect the love they feel for another person, but you did."

"So did you guys see Michelle after she left?" Tony asked.

"Once, right around the last phone call we got from you. She came to tell us she was sending the final divorce papers. She said she just wanted us to know how sorry she was" his father told him.

"Was she in a lot of pain?"

"Tony I'm not going to lie to you, Michelle was there but it was like we were talking to a ghost. The one thing I remember was her eyes. They were so distant, like she couldn't even see us. Your mother and I were scared but she said she'd be fine and left." He saw his son was tearing up at this.

"Listen to me son. You and I both know what you did to Michelle was wrong, but you went to prison for a noble reason. We were all so proud of you, and Tony I see the way Michelle looks at you, she loves you with everything she has, nothing will ever change that."

"Yeah, even through the divorce I was emotionally married to her, I stayed in our house for 4 months hoping she'd come back. When we were at CTU she tried to be cold, but I still saw her. We were both so scared but it doesn't matter now, were together and I'd rather die than lose her again and I'll make sure nothing ever hurts her again." A tear escaped his cheek and his father wasn't far behind.

They quickly decided they needed to talk a little football, neither knowing back home Michelle and his mother were having a very similar conversation.

"So how ya doin sweetie" Amanda asked.

"Oh…um…well much better now." Michelle said with a nervous smile.

"Listen um…I know you must hate me for leaving Tony, but I just need you to know I wasn't giving up, I thought he would get better and I…" but she got cut off.

"Michelle honey, I never blamed you for leaving. You listen to me now, my side of the family has had its share of alcoholics, I know how hard it is, and you stayed for a year which is more than most can say. I love my son more than anything but I understand you can't help someone who doesn't want help. So don't you feel like you need to explain it to me, and you know I love you. Ok?" She saw Michelle getting a little teary.

"Ok" she answered followed by a big hug.

"Now, let's see what kind of trouble my other children are getting into in the living room. I think we need to start celebrating don't you?" she said with a little wink.

Tony and Robert arrived back with the food and walked in the house. Christmas music was playing and everyone was sitting around watching Michelle dance with Tony's three year old niece. She was laughing and smiling and Tony thought his heart might burst. When the song ended Tony and Michelle offered to set the table while everyone washed up. Amanda and Robert switched stories about what they'd talked about with Tony and Michelle, and they just laughed at how in love these two people were.

They were alone in the kitchen and as Michelle reached up to get some plates Tony came up behind, dipped her back, and gave her a passionate kiss that made her go weak in the knees.

"Wow, what was that for?" she said with a huge grin.

"Mmm, well something tells me when you have the most beautiful, caring, sexy woman in the world all alone you should cherish that time. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he said and whispered Can I keep you softly in her ear.

"Forever honey. I love this mushy side of you." They continued kissing until they heard Tony's brothers yelling how hungry they were.

They all sat around the table, laughing and making the usual jokes. Amanda was coming around filling everyone's glasses with some holiday wine. She stopped at Tony but before there was any awkwardness he turned to look at her and said,

"Oh none for me, thanks mom." He gave Michelle's hand a small squeeze and they continued eating.

It was getting late and the parents, in tradition, were telling the kids to get to bed before Santa got there. Tony was lying on Michelle's chest on the sofa, full and content. He ate so much he didn't think he could move for the rest of the night, until his youngest niece came up to him and Michelle.

"Um…Aunt Michelle, will you come read to me pwese" she said with an adorable little face. When Michelle said yes the little girl practically dragged her off the couch and to her room. Meanwhile Tony made some small conversation with his parents for the next 45 minutes, and then decided it was time for him to go to bed. He said goodnight and went upstairs in search of his wife, whom he couldn't sleep without.

When he walked into his niece's room and he thought he might cry. There was Michelle, with her arms around a little girl sleeping on her chest. Tony had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. Michelle was smiling in her sleep, blissfully happy just holding the child. Suddenly Tony got a flash; it was the same picture, only it was their child in her arms, with her curly hair and a big smile. She had his brown eyes mixed with Michelle's exotic features. She was perfect, a piece of each of them.

He was brought back to reality when Michelle started to stir. He woke her up, they layed the child on the bed and headed to their own.

Tony sat on the bed, watching his wife change into her p.j.'s. He watched the way she moved with such grace, it was like a dance.

"See something you like Almeida?" she said, teasing him about gawking while she was changing.

She looked over, his face was serious and he looked deep in thought. She came over and sat beside him.

"Tony are you ok, you look so far away?" She was concerned with his change in mood. All he did in response was get onto his knees whilst he laid his head in her lap, breathing her in.

"You know sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, I look over at you and still can't believe you're real. I can't believe I have someone like you beside me every night. And when this happens I can't sleep anymore because I'm afraid I'll wake up and it will have been a dream, because how could someone like me deserve you." They both started crying at Tony sentiment.

"Tony don't talk like this, I love you and we deserve each other. You make me feel safe and loved every day and…" She was stopped by a forceful and passionate kiss. He picked her hand up and kissed her fingers. She encouraged him to get back on the bed so they could lie down together.

"Do you ever think about family?" he asked.

In truth she thought of it often, but one thing in her mind blocked away those happy thoughts, CTU. Sometimes they'd talk about it, especially after one of those cruel days, but the conversations always ended the same, it wasn't safe enough for them to have a child. But things were different now, they could have a safe job, where they didn't constantly fear for their lives.

"Yes I do, all the time actually" she admitted to him.

"Then let's do it, Michelle I want a baby with you, I want lots of babies with you."

They couldn't control the smiles that had erupted on their faces. They could have a family, the life they'd always dreamed of together, a home.

**Author's Note: I would really appreciate some feedback when you've got the time.**


	7. Reminiscing

**Author's Note: Ok most of this chapter is flashback so I put it in italics. Reviews are always appreciated.**

"Good morning beautiful" he said, noticing her sweet eyes opening.

"Good morning handsome. I love waking up to you" she said with a big smile.

"Me to, I love you so much." He kissed her passionately and stroked her silky body.

"Do you remember the first time we said I love you?" he asked.

"Of course, can you believe it was on our first date?" she said, remembering that happy moment.

"Actually honey that was the second time we said it" he said rather coyly.

"What are you talking about? I remember perfectly, we were sitting by the beach and you looked at me and just said it. It was so romantic and…"

"Well actually it was a month before our first date; let me refresh your memory…"

_It was her first mission leading a team. Leslie, a good friend of hers through training, was second in command. It was pouring rain and they must have been sitting in it for hours, but once they saw the suspect they put their plan into action. Everything was going as smooth as it possibly could, and the helicopter was waiting to pick them up. _

_Mich__elle had apprehended the traitor__ and she ordered everyone to the chopper. Her team was on board, but as soon as Leslie was about to close the door, one of the men they'd shot down reached for a gun and shot her in the heart. They got the door closed, and she died in Michelle's arms._

_Once they got back to CTU they were debriefed. Michelle was __particularly__ quiet and distant, like she was in a trance__. After __the debri__ef__ was over Michelle disappeared. Tony knew she had los__t a good friend and was hurting. H__e found her outside, leaning on a wall__ and letting the rain fall on her, as if she wanted it to wash away the ache. He stood beside her._

_"You know it's strange. We wake up every day knowing our lives are expendable; it's what we're trained to think. But when it's really happening, when you're looking__ down__ at a friend, all you see in their eyes is fear." She looked down at the ground, then directly at him._

_"It's the job right?__" she said,__ and__ then walked off to her car._

_Tony was completely __speechless;__ he just wished he could ease her hurt._

_The next few days were difficult for h__er, __she was stressed, tired, and mourning her friend.__Tony__ also started to__notice__ she had a nagging cough. One day when she looked really bad he insisted she go to medical. __She finally gave in, went down to the doctor where he diagnosed her with pneumonia, she would have to be on bed rest for the next couple weeks. _

_Tony visited her as much as possible, but every time he went to her his heart ached, she was in so much pain and looked like death had warmed over her. _

_One day he came and the doctor informed him her fever was spiking and she needed meds to put her to sleep so he couldn't stay very long. He walked in the room and over to her side, h__er face was flushed and her body was covered in sweat. Tony took the washcloth that was beside her bed__ and ran it across her forehead, gently pulling her into his arms to give her warmth._

_"Tony…" she whimpered._

_"Yeah?" he asked._

_"I love you." And with that she shut her eyes and fell deeper in his arms.__ He leaned in closely to her ear and spoke gently._

_"I think your delirious with fever right know, but in case your still in there and can hear me, I love you to."_

"What? That really happened, I thought it was a dream" she said with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"No, it was real." He widely smirked.

"So why didn't you say anything? I was in love you."

"Because I thought you didn't remember I guess." He brushed the curls from her face, glad that it wasn't the fever that had made her say those words for the first time.

"So we could have had each other sooner huh?" she suggested.

"Mmm, if we weren't at my parent's house I'd have you right now," he said whilst kissing along her exposed shoulder.

"You know Michelle; you taught me what making love was. That it can be so beautiful when love dominates the act, that's why I've never been with anyone but you, because I love you." She placed a hand on his face and kissed him gently.

They heard a knock at the door, then the familiar nagging voice of his mother.

"Alright you two love birds, the kids are dying to open gifts so get your butts downstairs, it's Christmas you know." And with that Amanda hurried downstairs, announcing they'd be down shortly.

"Merry Christmas baby" he said with a soft, tender smile.

"Merry Christmas Tony."


	8. Towards The Future

**Author's Note: Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. I'm really excited about the next two coming chapters, so this one was more like a transition from rebuilding their relationship to looking towards the future.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always greatly appreciated**

The holidays were over just as soon as they'd begun. Saying goodbye to Tony's family was always hard, but they promised to keep in better touch this time.

Two weeks had already gone by. Their new house was all set up, ready to have fresh memories made in it. Tony and Michelle's love grew stronger every day, making sure they communicated about everything from their new job to dishwashing soap.

Once they got back it was pretty much straight to work. They set up an office from home and started building a list of clients, several of them being old friends from CTU and Division.

"Hey Tony" she yelled from the computer, where she was working on finishing up a security proposal for two of their new clients.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at 11:00 with Frank and Amanda; they want to look over our proposal. Is that alright?" she asked.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Yeah babe that's ok, I'll just have to shift around our presentation but it should work out fine."

He couldn't help but sneak a few kisses on her exposed shoulder, one of the many benefits of working at home.

"Chelle, how about we call it a night, you've been working for 10 hours straight and I think dinner is calling" he said whilst massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, you're right; we can put the finishing touches on this tomorrow." He dragged her out of the chair and into the kitchen. Not that she was allowed to do anything in there, just that Tony enjoyed the company of his wife while cooking.

"Alright honey dinner is ready." Tony had made his famous chicken alfredo, Michelle's favorite food.

"You want to eat this on the couch while we watch a movie?" she asked, really just in the mood to snuggle up with him.

"Sounds like a great idea."

They ate their dinner, taking the time to just talk about nothing. They had been working so hard lately it was hard to catch a breath, but they made sure to find the time to stay in synch.

Somehow during the course of the movie Michelle ended up pinned down, mercilessly being tickled by Tony and begging for him to stop. Finally he released her, but ended up on the ground himself with Michelle blowing on his belly.

The rest of the night continued that way, husband and wife enjoying life together. That was until about 3a.m., when unknowing to them, their lives would change forever.

They went to bed around ten, curling up together and enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Around 2:30 Tony had woken up to some strange noises from the bathroom. He put his discarded boxers on and went in search of the noise. His thoughts went back to CTU, when a bump in the night could mean fighting for your life.

He entered in slowly and there was his Michelle, hunched over the toilet, sweat pouring down her face, looking as though death had taken over.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked, more than a little concerned.

"It's nothing, probably the flu or something." Though inside something didn't feel right to her, but she didn't want to alarm Tony.

"Hold on honey." He walked back into the bedroom and returned with a pillow and a quilt.

He gently laid her down on the pillow, him following after, and threw the blanket over them. He stroked her hair and whispered gently endearments, helping her up anytime she felt sick again. Once he thought she had fallen asleep for good, he let himself close his eyes and do the same.

"Tony wake up" he heard a voice say some hours later.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling" he said, bringing his hand up to feel her forehead.

"Actually I feel fine know, it must have been something I ate. Come on, we have to get ready for our meetings" she said, as if nothing had happened.

"What? Oh no, you're staying in bed today. I thought you were going to die last night."

"Honey really I feel fine." He knew he couldn't win over her strength and stubbornness.

"How about this, I'll go do the presentation and you do the proposal, that way you'll be at home, and if you feel sick you can just lie down."

To his relief she agreed. Her clients came around noon, everything went smoothly and they were quite impressed with their work. Michelle hadn't felt sick all day, though it still perplexed her what made her so awful, Tony ate the same dinner and he was fine. She racked her brain until suddenly it hit. Fatigue, sickness, a week overdue for her period, could it be? Was she?

Not having anymore clients for the day she drove to the store for a test, wanting to be 100 sure before she started freaking out. She got home and practically ran into the bathroom; the test only took a minute. So many emotions were running through her in those last 5 seconds. The timer went off, she looked.

Two pink lines, two very distinct pink lines. She thought she might cry, the thought that it was really happening. She was pregnant.

"Michelle, I'm home. I brought us some lunch is you're feeling alright." She could hear his voice but was still trapped in disbelief.

"Honey" he said whilst walking into the bathroom. "Are you feeling sick again?"

All she could do was hold up the test, nod her head yes, and wait for a reaction.

Tony was in shock to say the least, he felt his chest constrict with love and joy over this moment. He grabbed her and twirled her around in his arms. Both cried out of happiness, their dream of having family was finally happening, and nothing could ruin it.

"Oh god Chelle…this is…Wait, what am I doing? You need to be sitting down, or lying down…I need to sit down." Michelle just laughed at his overwhelming excitement.

She gently placed his hand over her stomach.

"We're having a baby!"


	9. Rhythm

**Author's note: Once again I ****apologize**** for the shortness, school and work eat up my life, but I promise to make it up big time in the next and final chapter.**

She was lying in bed, looking out at the sunrise. The first morning light bathed her beautiful body. She heard Tony walking up the stairs, and smiled when she remembered he wouldn't let her get out of bed, intent on brining her breakfast.

"Ok honey, I brought you pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast…" he started saying as he opened the door.

"Tony, you made all that?" she asked.

"Michelle you are 8 and a half months pregnant with my child, and I'm going to pamper you until our baby comes" he said with a smile.

He set the tray down and gently caressed her belly. He loved feeling the baby; it made it all feel so real

"Come on Michelle eat up, our little girl needs some food."

"How can you be so sure we're having a girl?" she asked in a playful tone.

"I just know, and hopefully she'll be just like you, sweet, smart, compassionate…"

"And have your sense of humor" she said.

"You know we do still need a name" he said matter -of- factly.

"Actually I was wondering if we could we name her after my mother?" she asked, looking slightly hesitant, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, Emma Almeida, I think it fits perfectly."

After breakfast Tony drove Michelle down to the beach, her favorite place to take those walks the doctor had suggested. She loved hearing the sounds of water, and hoped her baby could hear them as well. It brought her a sense of peace and rhythm, also it reminded her of her mom, they used to sit in the sand together and just listen to the music of the water.

"What are you thinking about honey?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing, just wish my mom could see our baby."

He leaned over and put his arm around her waist.

"I know you do sweetheart."

They continued to walk for a while, until Michelle felt a little tired and Tony made her sit down. He was extra protective these days. The first few months of pregnancy had gone normally, but in about the fourth month Michelle started having some medical complications, so Tony kept his eyes out for any signs of miscarriage or harm to her. And because of those months he just couldn't help but be a little over protective of her.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Michelle gripping her stomach, like she was in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked; panicking a little at the sight.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just a little cramping, I…Oh god Tony, I…I think my water just broke." She was starting to panic herself as well; she knew it was early, she didn't feel prepared.

"Ok baby look at me. We're going to be fine; we need to get you to the car." He couldn't contain his excitement as he helped her up. They started walking back to the parking lot, him holding onto her arm just in case.

He opened the door for her, and she looked at him with a little smile. Their heartbeats synchronized in that moment, their eyes locking, understanding each other's ever thought and emotion.

"We're having a baby!" he said.


	10. Can I Keep You

**Author's Note Very Important: This is the last chapter in the story. I really enjoyed writing it. I think I've become addicted to fan fiction and writing so it's been a pleasure doing this.**

**I want to give a special thank you all my reviewers and the people who helped me get started on my first story.**

**I would really appreciate anyone who's been following this story to tell me what they think overall.**

**I plan to write a few one-shots after this so if you're interested keep an eye out.**

"Charging…Clear…Charging to 100...Clear." The sounds of the shocks resonated around the room.

"Still no heartbeat doctor" one of the nurses said.

Tony looked around at the doctors, knowing they were giving up. He refused. He had made her a promise today and intended to keep it.

24 Hours Earlier

"How are you doing over there sweetheart" he asked, looking over at his wife.

They were on their way to the hospital. Tony could hardly contain the excitement coursing through him, yet she seemed worried and frightened. Michelle knew her water broke, but still she wasn't having contractions, she was worried it was too soon for the baby.

"I'm alright, just a little nervous I guess. I mean I know we've gone over this with the doctors hundreds of times, but now it's really happening you know?"

"Michelle, look at me." He waited until she looked up, panic clouded her eyes.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or our baby girl. I promise you. Got it?" He could see a weight had been lifted, his words comforted her, gave her the strength she needed.

"I know you won't. Tony…I just wanted you to know how much I love you…That I'm so glad…" She just couldn't finish, to overwhelmed with emotion to go on.

"Oh baby, I love you to. Now come on, this is a happy moment, the happiest of my life."

It was hers as well. She too was overjoyed, she just felt like she was meant to do anything to protect her baby, and if something was wrong, she would do anything to keep it safe.

Once they got into the hospital room Michelle immediately asked to speak with her doctor. They assured her everything would be fine, and that Dr. Morrison would be in the room shortly.

"Hello Michelle, Tony." Dr. Morrison said.

"Hi Kate, listen my water broke…but I haven't had any contractions…is it too soon for the baby or…" Tony looked over at his wife, loving her for loving this baby so much.

"Slow down Michelle. This is completely normal, especially in first time pregnancies. We may have to induce labor, which can take some time, and can be a little painful, but it's probably your best bet. Why don't I examine you, then we can talk a little more about it." Michelle liked Dr. Morrison, she was a mother of four herself, so she was very sympathetic and understanding to new mothers and fathers.

She looked over Michelle, how far along she was, how much effaced she was; only to come to her first conclusion, they would have to induce labor.

They went over the procedure before starting. Tony held her hand the whole time and refused to let it go. From what he could tell, they were going to have a long and painful night, but he knew Michelle was strong, and that she could do this.

The next 16 hours were the longest of Michelle's life. She refused any sort of pain medication, determined to do everything naturally. She was sore, irritable, and about ready to kill the man that did this to her.

"I've never been more uncomfortable in my entire life" she said, while looking over at Tony in a blaming manner.

He tried his hardest not to laugh at her feisty attitude, in all honesty he thought it made her 100 times more adorable.

"Baby lean forward, I'll rub your back for a while." Not being able to resist the offer, she let go of her need to kill for a moment and leaned into his touch, on a day like this it felt like heaven.

"Thanks Tony. I'm sorry I've been so short with you, you've been so wonderful." She started to sob at her own sentiment. Tony knew it was just hormones, but he held her and reassured her everything would be fine, that he was right there with her.

Michelle encouraged Tony to try and sleep, but he turned her down. He told her he would be here every step of the way.

Dr. Morrison came in 5 hours later, and to Tony and Michelle's great relief, it was time.

They led them up to the birthing room and began the procedure. The whole time Tony whispered encouraging things in her ear, held her hand and waited for his baby.

The doctors looked up at the couple, and showed them their new baby girl.

"She's so beautiful sweetheart" Tony said, squeezing her hand tighter, but hers was suddenly going limp. He looked down at her, she was pale and tearstained.

"Tony…Aw…it hurts" she yelled.

Suddenly doctors were surrounding Tony. He tried to listen, but it all came in some foreign language he couldn't understand. The doctors were saying she was bleeding too much, but Tony couldn't comprehend, that would mean Michelle, his wife, his love, was hurting, and he could not stop it.

"Mr. Almeida, we need to get your wife down to surgery. We'll take your baby to an isolation room, please come with us."

Tony would only remember the next few minutes as a blur. Heart monitors were beeping, electrocution running threw her fragile body, nurses shaking their heads, as if it was too late.

He didn't remember exactly what had happened, he knew he screamed, cried, begged the doctors and whomever else was out there to let her live, to take his life instead. She couldn't leave him, not now, not like this.

He remembered beating on her chest, screaming at her to wake up, to come back to him.

The next sound he heard was a small beep, a small heartbeat.

Her eyes flashed open, she looked around and saw nurses and doctors, they were all talking at once. Soon her eyes felt heavy, and the world became black.

She woke up an hour later in her room, she was confused, but most of all worried if her baby was alright.

"What happened?" she asked, confused at how she got there.

Tony looked at her, his eyes deep and hazy.

"Welcome back. I almost lost you there, I almost…You… Don't ever scare me like that again you hear?" he pleaded with her.

"How is she, is she ok?" she asked.

"Sweetheart she's fine. You did so great, here let me get her."

Michelle started to sit up, to Tony's objections. She wanted to hold her. Tony placed her in his wife's arms. Emma looked up at Michelle, and grasped one of her fingers.

A tear escaped her eye, but soon it was soothed by Tony's touch. It was such an intimate moment for all of them, their first family moment.

After a while Emma started to get fussy. Knowing she was probably hungry, Michelle began the most connected bond between mother and child, something Tony thought was so pure and beautiful.

Tony watched his wife and daughter, it was like heaven, right here on earth. He thought maybe that's what heaven is. Maybe we go through life collecting people and places we love, and they become our heaven.

"Can I keep you" he whispered.


	11. Date Night

**Author's Note: So I had decided to make the last chapter the end of the story, but after several requests I've decided to add a few more chapters.**

**This one is really fluffy so I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are always appreciated**

Tony woke up in the middle of the night, sweat dripping down him, muscles tensed, practically scared to death. Even though it had been months since Michelle had given birth to their beautiful daughter he still had nightmares of that day, seeing her lying on the operating table, not a sound in the room, not even a heartbeat.

The last few months he'd been overwhelmed with happiness. Their business was doing well, they had built up a stable cliental that allowed them to work, but not be slammed every day.

His daughter was the spitting image of her mother, the little dimples, and the stubbornness was already starting to set in. He was a sucker for that little girl; she had him wrapped around her finger. Every week they would take her down to the beach; Michelle would hold her in her arms and walk around the shoreline, enjoying the sounds of the water with her.

Things were so perfect; he didn't have the heart to worry Michelle about the nightmares.

He leaned over and looked at her face. It was raining out, which always made her tired. He brushed the hair out of her face; laying on her pillow with her and watched her breathing, it was his comfort.

He heard the baby monitor start to go off. Emma had been fussy the day before, they were afraid she might be getting sick.

"Mmm…is it my turn?" she asked, startling him a bit.

"No baby, I'll take this one, go back to sleep."

He walked into the bright yellow room that Michelle had painted herself. He knew it would be a girl so he told her she could paint it pink, but she still insisted on yellow. That was the color of her room as a baby; it made her warm whenever she walked in.

He picked up Emma and cradled her in his arms, she was fussy and tired, but no fever or signs of being sick.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

He rocked her for a while and she feel back to sleep.

The next day Tony decided he needed to have some alone time with Michelle. Emma needed so much care that he loved to give, but tonight he wanted to make love to his wife, without the monitor going off in the middle.

He walked out of his office and into the kitchen. Michelle was playing with Emma's feet, tickling her and making her coo.

She put Emma back down into her rocker, came up and wrapped her arms around her husband, giving him a sweet "just because you're you" kiss.

"Honey I was thinking, my sister volunteered to take Emma while she's still in town. We could get some dinner, maybe take a take a bath…doesn't that sound nice" he said, trying to get her in the romantic mood, rubbing her shoulders, loosening her up, it never failed.

"Sounds like you're asking me out on a date" she said with a little hint of mischief in her eyes.

Tony's sister came over to get Emma; she had two kids of her own so she loved to babysit. Tony took Michelle for a nice long walk to stretch out her sore muscles, then they came back and Tony cooked them dinner.

"We need some dessert" he said; poking around the fridge.

"I think there's still some cake left" she said while getting the movie ready to watch.

They snuggled up on the couch together; most of the movie was lost in sweet kisses and laughter. They rarely got a full night to themselves. They had date night every week, but now they had each other throughout the entire night, being able to do anything and make as much noise as they wanted.

Tony smeared some chocolate on her face and it turned into an all out war. They chased each other all around the table, into the laundry room; finally he caught her on the stairs, wiping chocolate all over her face and her doing the same. She stopped and looked at him, even in this silly moment she'd never felt so alive, she loved he could make her heart race even after all this time.

Soon everything became serious, each burning with overwhelming desire, he made passionate love to her right there, it was hard and intense, it was tough to breathe.

He carried her up the stairs; they had a huge window seat with blankets and pillow they loved to lay on.

They'd sat in the window for awhile, holding one another and kissing one another. She eventually straddled him and they sat in the window sill rocking slowly back and forth, making love in the moonlight slowly and sweetly his large warm hands moving over every inch of her body while he kept their pace slow, enjoying her and her enjoying him, holding onto each other, their chests pressed together, the heat from their bodies causing a light glaze of sweat between

them and she fell forward into his arms, her entire body against his, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for a long time, him still inside her and her sitting on his lap pressed against him, his hands moving lightly over her back, soothing and caring, the need and desire to never leave the spot, to stay connected with him like this until the end of time consuming her emotionally and after awhile she finally looked up at him and they kissed, sweetly and with a longing.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?"

"For tonight, this was a great idea."

"Well there'll be plenty more where that came from" he said with a wink.

She leaned into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent and closing her eyes to sleep.

"I love you Tony."

He looked down at how beautiful she was. He was always so afraid one day he couldn't wake up to the face that kept him alive. He was almost about to tell her about the nightmares, but he felt her relaxing into his chest, falling asleep; he didn't want to wake her up.

"I love you" he whispered.


	12. Coming to Surface

**Author's Note: Hey there, here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to do two more chapters after this, then move on to my post season 2 story**

**Anyways hope you like it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated**

He woke up with a start. It was the same dream he had been having and it was enough to make him crazy. The one fear in his life was losing her, know when he closed his that fear became so real.

Tony looked over at his sleepy beauty. She was smiling in her sleep, having some sort of good dream. 

He had become addicted to that smile. 

He got up for some water, trying to calm his nerves down and then started to make breakfast.

He felt her come up and plant soft kisses all over his back. She was wearing nothing but his shirt. She had never looked sexier than when she wore his clothes he always thought. He smiled and turned around, giving her a sweet morning kiss.

"Mmm, last night was amazing" she said, cuddling more into his chest.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the neighbors know how much fun we had to" He smirked.

She playfully hit his arm and they both laughed. She started to boil some water for tea and Tony continued to make breakfast. They loved their morning rituels, it was relaxing to be this normal. With CTU they were always on the go, know they could take their time and enjoy the day.

She stood over the counter reaching for a cup. She didn't even notice the water boiling over but when it did it hit the floor and went all over her feet. 

She yelled, more in surprise at first. Tony bolted over to her, lifted her up off the floor and onto a chair. It was things like this that worried him, she wasn't careful enough. He knew it was making him more upset than it should, in the back of his mind he knew it was the nightmares playing tricks on his mind, but she had to be more careful.

"Damnit Michelle, why weren't you more careful?" He yelled, not at her, more at his dreams.

She was more than a little surprised at his reaction, and more than a little hurt that he would yell at her like that.

He could see her eyes instantly start to cloud. She was going back, back to all the fights and suffering. Occasionally he could see it in her face. They could be watching a movie or taking a walk and he would see her go back there, but he could always pull her through.

"Michelle, I'm sorry…please don't…don't go there. Stay here with me" he pleaded while wiping the tears away from under her almond eyes.

He began kissing her all around her face, literally trying to kiss away her pain. She tried to resist but once she felt him breaking down in her arms she started to cry. 

She led him over to lie on the couch, wanting him to calm down before they talked. He rested his head on her stomach and traced all her curves and around her hour glass waist. 

"I have dreams. I see you back in that hospital, lying there with no pulse. Whenever I close my eyes I'm right back there, it all feels so real" he said, hiding his face in her stomach so she couldn't see the tears.

She tried to speak but he went on, becoming more upset and incoherent with each word.

"If I couldn't wake up to you anymore…I mean I look at you and still see that shy girl who asked me out years ago and I…I feel so comforted by that. But when I think about not having you in this world…" He couldn't finish, he couldn't say the words.

"Oh Tony, it's ok. We went through a lot that day. And to be honest I've been waiting for this to happen, I know you to well to believe you're that calm" she said with a wink, trying to lighten up the mood a bit so he could breathe. 

"I just…" he tried again.

"Shh, honey I know how scary it is. I worry about losing you to, I could never survive that. But everything's alright. Tony you'll never lose me. I've loved you even before I met you, how could you lose me?"

"I know you'll always be with me, but if I couldn't wake up without you or Emma in my life I'd suffocate."

"It's going to be ok, I promise…that'll never happen…I promise" she said over and over.

She held onto him for a long time, stroking his hair and rubbing his arms. She could feel his body start to slow down. Telling her everything made him feel so reassured, like he was safe from the nightmares.

"I have an idea. Your sisters coming over soon, how about we take Emma down to the beach, get a little fresh air" she suggested.

He only hugged her body tighter in response and shook his head yes. He grabbed onto his shoulders and brought him up to her, giving him the most passionate kiss she could. She brushed her thumb against his cheek; he knew it was a tear.

"We're ok, it's all ok" she continued on and on. 


	13. 123 Suprise

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I came down with strep throat so I've been in bed all this week. I'm still pretty sick so this chapter is a little short.**

**Reviews are always appreciated**

"Michelle I got those party things you wanted" Tony called form the front door.

Michelle sat up in her daughter's room, just putting the finishing touches on the paint. She decided it needed something new so she painted flowers all around Emma's room.

"Thanks honey. Oh by the way Teresa called, she needs to set up a meeting for some time next week" she yelled form upstairs.

Tony went into the kitchen and put all the bags down. Today was Emma's first birthday and Michelle was so excited. Growing up she never really had a family party, she wanted to do this special for her daughter; she was even attempting to bake her cake.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw Michelle wearing overalls and had to laugh, she was even beautiful when she looked like a kid. She had Emma in a little dress she bought. He went over and picked up his little girl high above his head; something his father used to do as a kid.

"These look great" Michelle said while rummaging through the bags.

"So when's that cake gonna be ready" he said; wrapping his arms around her waist and stealing a few kisses.

"Mmm, should be any minute now" she said looking at her watch.



Tony cringed a little in his mind. She never had the right patience for timing her cooking no matter how much he tried to teach her.

"Oh there goes the timer" she said excitedly while putting Emma down in her high chair.

She rushed over to the stove; she put so much effort into getting this just right. She opened it and just as quickly her face turned down.

The perfect cake she had in her mind turned out looking more like chocolate soup than anything else.

Tony looked over and saw the familiar disappointed face. Before she could get angry he swept her up in his arms and spun her around the kitchen; it never failed to make her smile.

"Come on, let's take Emma in the back and we can sing happy birthday and play on the swings…" he encouraged.

"Yeah and all without a birthday cake" she grunted.

He just smiled and picked up his daughter.

Tony just watched his family playing and laughing. He looked at his beautiful daughter, whom right now was getting her feet tickled by his wife. It was times like these he could never understand why he didn't take Michelle away from CTU and start a family years ago. He'd never been happier.

They continued to laugh and play until the familiar sounds of thunder started. Not moments later did the rain start falling and they had to head inside. After a while Michelle put Emma to bed and looked around her house, not having the time to clean; it was a mess that she wasn't in the mood to clean up. She decided to take the night off and spread out across the couch.

"We can clean up tomorrow. Wanna lie down with me?" she asked, stretching her body out and loosening her muscles.

"Sounds good to me." He climbed on the couch with her, spooning her body and resting his head in her neck.

She turned around and snuggled into his chest, taking the time to just relax and enjoy the rain.

"Tony there's something I need to tell you" she said quite nervously and with hesitance.

"Are you alright, what's the matter" he asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: So do you guys think I should do one more chapter then the epilogue or kind of combine them? Let me know what you'd like to see**

**Again reviews are always appreciated**


	14. Little Bump

**Author's Note: So the next chapter is the epilogue. I had some major writer's block on this chapter so I hope not to disappoint**

**Reviews are always appreciated**

"How far along are you" he asked in a whisper.

"About 2 months. Tony I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry." She knew it was pointless, he was already going back to the table where she laid, cold and lifeless.

He turned away for a moment. The second she told him he felt a rush of panic and happiness go through his body. The love that he felt for the new child and anger for what this could do to her again.

His palms started to get sweaty; he was reliving it all over again. He was holding his beautiful new daughter in his hands, looking down at Michelle's smile at the sight of her. Then all the beeping started. Monitors went off in his head; he couldn't breathe without her….

He was brought back by Michelle putting her hands on his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly.

He turned around and kissed her on the lips, then stepped outside for some fresh air.

Later they ate dinner in silence. Each time one tried to say something nothing would come out.

It wasn't that he wasn't ecstatic about this baby. He had always dreamed of having tons of children with her, and hopefully all with her good heart. It had been a year since he thought about that day. Every time it came up he pushed it out of his mind, or he would just go to her and make love, feeling that she was really there and not hurting. But just the thought of her being in pain…he couldn't even process it.



She tried to think of a way to make him believe it would be ok. But she knew no matter how much she told him he would still worry.

Emma woke them both out of their thoughts when they heard her crying.

"She's probably hungry" Michelle said while starting to get up.

"No its ok I got it" he offered.

"Ok, I think I'll take a shower."

Tony walked up and started feeding his little girl. She was starting to look more like her mother every day. Emma reached up and grabbed his finger, laughing while she held on to it. She was strong like Michelle.

He thought about how much having this little angel had changed his life, how both his angles were his life.

He'd been so afraid ever since the day of the nuclear attack, afraid he might lose her again after they had finally gotten their life back. Finally he could see that he still let the past cloud him, and that it was time to let go. He would never be able to stop the need to protect her with is life, but he could finally see the past the fear he felt and see the light.

Tony walked towards their bedroom and rested his body against the door frame. Michelle was drying herself off with a towel. She looked over at him and offered a small smile before she continued.



The more Tony looked at her he could see the tiniest bump forming on her stomach. He walked over behind her and put his arms around her waist; resting his head on her shoulder. He let his hands travel down to her stomach and started to caress it.

"You know it's going to be ok. The doctors said what happened was common with first time mothers" she said, trying her best to convince him they would be fine.

He didn't answer, just held onto her as tight as he could.

"If it's a boy can we name him Jack" he asked, happily surprising her.

She turned around in his arms and choked on a sob. They held each other for a while, taking in the happiness of the moment.

"Just so you know you're not going to be doing any heavy lifting or getting yourself tired or…" He was cut off by her kisses.

He knelt down and kissed all around her stomach, smiling at the knowledge he was going to be the biggest, most over-protective pain for the next few months, and that she would love him for it.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: So this is it, it's been so great to write and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. This jumps ahead about 5 years.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

"Come on Tony" she groaned, holding her envelope.

"I still say we should wait."

"But by the time we get to read them we'll be old and won't be able to see."

He chuckled in response to her comment.

It had been almost 7 years since they decided to write the letters to each other. In the beginning they agreed that if one didn't come back from a mission, didn't come home, they wanted a way to say goodbye, a way to carry their love forever. But that was in the past now, and Michelle wanted a way to put that behind them, focus on their family and forget the hell they had been through, so did Tony.

Ever since Jack was born, in which during her pregnancy she could only refer to Tony as the Nazi, nothing could have gone better. But still on dark nights their thoughts would drift back to a time when they would sit at CTU, hoping the other would come back safe. At first they had agreed to wait, read them when they were old and had grandchildren running around their feet, but she couldn't stand it anymore, and so she grasped her letter tighter.

"Fine I'll get it" he said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out his letter.

"That's where you've been hiding it all this time?"

"Well I had to, if you ever found it you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from reading it" he teased, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Ok, you ready?" she asked. He smiled at her and they exchanged the letter.

_My Dearest Tony,_

_Do you remember the first time you taught me to cook? I burnt my hands and the food; you took me in your arms while I cried over my failed attempt. I never told you, but when you held me I had never felt more loved, unconditionally. That's all I ever wanted from this life, someone I could call home. _

_You gave me my one wish. To wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. You lit my soul in darkness, and made it rise in perfect light._

_There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind,  
but we'll never be apart. I will stay entrapped forever, with you._

_With all that I have, with all that I am,_

_I love you_

_Yours Always,_

_Michelle_

Michelle carefully unfolded the envelope…

_My dearest Michelle,_

_Just three little words don't seem like enough for someone whose smile still brightens heart, whose touch can make me forget the rest of the world.  
_

_When I'm embracing you, watching your breath when you sleep, I know I exist in this world for you. So many little things make me love you so much, the whisper of your voice; the warmth of your touch. The way your eyes shine when you look at me, without the light you put into my life I would be nothing._

_I'll always be waiting for you, remembering the feel of your curls and the laughter that made me want to live._

_Loving you is the sweetest feeling I have ever known. _

_With all that I am, with all that I have,_

_I love you_

_Yours Always,_

_Tony_

Neither could speak, they held each other in tears, letting the words sink in and the meaning wash over them. They felt frozen, like they were the only two people in the world. He kissed away her tears and held her to his chest.

Later they laid in bed; looking at one another and knowing how lucky they were to be here. All they could see was the future.

"You know the kids are at school for another couple of hours" he said while slightly lifting her shirt and caressing her stomach.

"Mmm, and we do have the rest of the day off" she giggled, watching him work his way up her stomach and to her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

She laughed when he pulled her down to the bed, slowly running his hands up her thigh and over her panties. She moaned and pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands all over his chest, breathing into his neck as they made love.

They lay together afterwards; her head came to rest against his chest then, her auburn mess of hair falling softly down her smooth back, their desire sated. He could feel her eyelashes flutter as her breathing grew deeper, moving against his skin, the soft beating of butterfly wings slowing and then ceasing as she succumbed to sleep.

Sometime later they went to pick up Emma and Jack from school; later stopping by the videos store to get a movie and dinner. It was there Friday ritual, snuggling up on the couch and falling asleep to a movie; little Jack lying on Michelle and Emma curled up in a ball next to her father.

The movie winded down and already the kids were in a deep sleep. Tony looked over at Michelle, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, smiling into one another.

**Author's Note: If you're interested in the next few weeks I will be starting a post season 2 story (the next few weeks will be really busy but after that everything should slow down.) So keep a look out**


End file.
